The Night's of Dismay
by AnnabethoftheChase's
Summary: Two friends Annabeth and Siobhan journey to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza to help their friend Sarabeth and Romance and drama ensue (Rated M for heavy smut in later chapters and sexual themes)


The Night's of Dismay By Annabeth Chase

Prologue

Whew! Ok so I was never really gonna share this story with anyone I mean it was so terrifying Both my girlfriend and I were too scared to talk about it!  
Much less write about it. And THAT S saying something! My girlfriend Siobhan and I are the Prettiest and most popular girls (and certainly the toughest and bravest) in school at Lovegood high. *giggle* Oh! I m sorry! How rude of me! I didn't even Introduce myself! My name's Annabeth Walker. I'm 18 years old and long frizzy brown hair, blue eyes, beautiful lightly tanned skin, and a tall curvy figure (seriously I m like 6 2). My Girlfriend Siobhan Chase on the other hand is about 5"11 (seriously! I have to bend down to even kiss her!) , 18 like me, with long beautiful brunette hair. And her eye s are constantly changing colors! But one of the colors which is my favorite is a sort of Turquoise color. She has a figure a tiny bit less curvy than mine, and lightly tanned skin( ps she may be small but she can kick anybody's ass). Anyways enough about that let s get to the story though I warn you.. It s not for the faint of heart. This story contains violence, homosexual relationships between girls and animatronics (heavy smut), supernatural happenings, and A minimal amount of slight scares. M'kay? M'kay.

Chapter 1 : The Favor _

It all started on Friday, October 15 2012. Siobhan and I were hanging out in our room in our house when we heard a knock at the front door. I'll get it! I told her jumping up off our bed and making my way to the door. I opened it to find our friend Sarahbeth Annesley standing there on the front porch. Who is it? I heard Siobhan call from our room. It's Sarahbeth! I called back, Well don't be rude! Invite her in! She told me. OK! , I turned back to Sarahbeth. Come on in! I told her. Thanks! she replied, with a smile where's Siobhan? In her room I told her, follow me! OK! She chirped. As Sarahbeth stepped inside the spacious entryway I could see her glancing about and taking note of the shoes and coats strewn around the hall. Sorry I know our house is a mess but please just try to walk around it! I advised her. (Btdubbs Siobhan and I are roommates in case you didn't already figure that out)

Oh yeah sure, don't worry about it! Beth said with a wide grin. So how have things been going? , Oh things have been ok.. I guess.. I told her. I mean it's kinda hard to pretend everything's OK. What with the rumors about Freddy's recently and all but I know you probably just want to relax. I mean it IS freezing out there! I said. Well the murders are sorta what I wanted to talk to you guys about, she said as we made our through the the large spacious hallways towards the room Siobhan and I share. What do you mean by that Beth? I asked Confused, Well.. She started to say before we entered Siobhan's and My room and got tackled by Siobhan's bone crushing bear hug. Hey Siobhan? She asked feebly, yeah? Siobhan asked. You're crushing me! Beth whispered, Oh sorry! Siobhan Apologized grinning sheepishly. It s fine I just prefer my ribs unbroken! Beth replied with a smirk. I ll try to control myself! I guess I m too strong for my own good! Plus you re like a skeleton! Siobhan teased with her big grin still intact if not bigger than before. Me too! Beth replied chuckling, Ok so after THAT what is it you wanted to talk about D? I asked (btdubbs we call her diablo. it was my idea) . Well you know how my dad is a lieutenant in the Police department? She asked us, yeah and? Diablo and I urging her on. Well he told me that there was something suspicious about the murders. Which is? We asked, well my dad found that a couple of the mascot s smelled weird... like really weird . but the restaurant wouldn't allow him to check inside them. But he wanted to check anyway without their knowledge. Hang on I told her, what does this have to do with us? Well my dad told me he needs a few people to go undercover to find the truth because he can't cause he doesn't have a warrant. He asked if I had any friends who would be able to help and I told him I didn't know and that I'd have ask them. Ok so what friends? I asked Beth, Us you dumb-ass! Siobhan exclaimed exasperated. Oh! Sorry! I said looking sheepish, wait what do you mean US?! I yelled suddenly, well I don't have anyone else to help me and you guys being A: the bravest girls I know. And B: my best friends. I thought maybe you guys could help me out. Plus! If you do help it ll get you guys money for that ghost hunting equipment you guys are always saying you wish you had money for. Fiiiine! Siobhan and I chorused together. Great! Beth replied excitedly. I ll see you two At the restaurant later! She called over her shoulder as she walked out the door. A minute later we heard the front door slam. Hey are you sure about this A? Siobhan asked me. abnormally with fear in her eyes. absolutely! I replied, besides what could happen? OH I don t know! Maybe stuffed in a suit and KILLED like those kids?! Aw you worry too much D! I told her, Do i Now? She asked. Tell me one time I've been wrong! Fine We ll be careful! We always are! I said with a smile as I leaned down to kiss her luscious lips putting every amount of love and assurance into the sweet kiss. Woohoo! She yelled as we broke apart. There... better? I asked her. Mmm . maybe one more she said, pouncing on me and grabbing the back of my head and capturing my dark purple colored lips in her own sweet and loving kiss. She gently licked my lips for entrance which I eagerly approved her tongue dueled with mine. Mine quickly started to lose. Her tongue won the battle and she let me go because of the need of oxygen and cause she won. NOW I m better! She informed me, woooo! I yelled happily. Where d you learn to do that? a video online she said. Wow! That was awesome! Now what are we gonna wear? I pondered. I got an idea! Siobhan said. What s that? I asked her, well you wear your ripped up black jeans, your red and black checkered blouse, and your black converse. With your black and red Harley Quinn Bra and Pantie set. And I ll wear my leather jacket , and a black Tee ,and MY ripped up black jeans. Oh! And the Emerald stud earrings you got me, and MY black converse, And my Purple bra and boy-shorts. Great idea! I said. We got dressed in what she had described and I tried and failed to tame my long frizzy and curly brown hair. Alright lets go! She said. We made our way out of our room turning off the light behind us and headed for the front door. The keys to my Black 2006 Dodge Charger SRT8 jingling in my pocket. I opened the front door and stepped back letting Siobhan go first as usual. She strolled out the door and went to the passenger's side of the car and waited while I locked the front door. Then I turned and walked to the driver's side and pressed the button on my key and disengaged the lock. We both got in and I looked up Girls/Girls/Boys by Panic! At The Disco on my phone and put the song on. You tease me so! Siobhan told me with a seductive smile, and leaned across the console and captured my dark purple lips with hers. She licked my bottom lip begging for access which I eagerly granted. Our tongues fought for a while until the need for oxygen became too great we finally broke apart. There ll be time for THAT later! I said with a giggle and seductive smile. Yes there will! She replied, returning the seductive smile. I turned Back to the wheel and inserted the key into the ignition, turned it then pressed the button to start my car. We backed out of the driveway and roared away, unaware that in a few short hours.. Things were gonna get real complicated.

*Well that is the first chapter of the first story I ever wrote. Remember this is my first Fic and I don't have someone to proofread for me so if you guys could give me some support that'd be great! if you guys want another chapter just Leave a review and I'll get back to you as soon as can!*


End file.
